Sussurros Mudos
by Tathi
Summary: A necessidade de palavras morre com o ato, então que se faça silêncio. Conrad/Murata/Yuuri. PWP, Angst.


**Autora:** Tathi

**Beta Reader:** A Pessoa Acima.

**Personagens/Par:** Conrad/Murata/Yuuri. Com menção de Yuuri/Wolfram e Shinou/Murata.

**Censura:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Angst e Romance.

**Status:** Oneshot, Concluída.

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic possui conteúdo homossexual e pedófilo, além de uma relação a três. A intenção da autora não é incentivar esses tipos de relações.

**Nota:** Essa é uma fanfic PWP, isto é, ela é quase inteira com sexo.

Deixe um recado, sim?

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou e seus personagens não me pertencem, e esse material não tem fundo lucrativo.

**Teaser:** A necessidade de palavras morre com o ato, então que se faça silêncio. Conrad/Murata/Yuuri. PWP, Angst.

**Sussurros Mudos**

_As palavras são deixadas_

_No chão da biblioteca_

_Se elas nos machucam_

_  
Não vamos proferi-las._

_Faça-se o Silêncio._

- Murata... – O chamado foi inútil, seguido da respiração entrecortada dos beijos lascivos pousados pelos lábios do amante.

- Shhh... – Era sempre assim. "_Quieto_", ele dizia, "_Ou alguém poderá ouvir_".

Do outro lado do castelo Wolfram dormia com Greta, sem imaginar o que se dava na biblioteca anexa ao quarto do Grande Sábio. Não havia ressentimento, mas havia uma cautela mais por parte de Ken do que do próprio noivo de Sir Bielefeld. Yuuri não o amava, logo não seria traição ter se apaixonado por Murata.

Com um empurrão quase agressivo, o jovem Maou foi deitado na mesa baixa de madeira antiga, mas muito firme, e os beijos de estendiam pelo pescoço de Shibuya.

A presença de mais alguém na sala foi sentida pelo Sábio, fazendo-o se afastar de Yuuri sob um olhar desolado. Não foram raras as vezes, após o beijo tímido do Maou em Ken, que o moreno de óculos o deixara sozinho no meio da noite, provavelmente arrependido. Yuuri nunca soubera a razão de tal ato.

Por entre a penumbra sombria do cômodo, os morenos avistaram a figura imponente com farda.

- Atrasado. – A voz de Ken soou baixa, e a única resposta por parte de Conrad foi o enlace da cintura esguia e o retirar dos óculos do menor, para em seguida capturar seus lábios sem sequer uma palavra. No começo, Conrad encontrara Yuuri na biblioteca do Sábio, e logo vieram os encontros a três. De tal forma, o Maou não mais se sentia solitário ou melancólico quando abandonado por Murata.

Não se esquecendo do seu pequeno amado, Conrad se desvencilhou com ares de repulsa do jovem Sábio, aproximando-se da mesa em que estava Yuuri e depositando ali os óculos de Ken.

- Conra... – Começou Yuuri, mas um dedo foi pousado em seus lábios, junto com um sussurro mudo, ininteligível, e logo iniciou-se um beijo carinhoso. O mais velho havia concordado com Murata, _sem palavras_.

A razão para o silêncio não era para que ninguém os ouvisse, era para que as palavras não os machucassem, afastassem, ou constatasse o que ninguém dizia _por medo_.

Murata aproximou-se, sentindo a mão pesada de Conrad empurrando sua cabeça lentamente, e logo começaram um beijo a três, as línguas duelando por espaço e a saliva escorrendo pelos lábios de Yuuri, por estar um pouco mais baixo devido à mesa.

Fora tarde demais que o Maou descobrira-se apaixonado pelo enigmático amigo, por Murata Ken. As palavras eram seladas nos atos, e dessa forma era menos doloroso saber que não era recíproco. Murata parecia ter uma paixão eterna por seu Maou Original, Shinou.

Os óculos do sábio refletiam os olhares de Shinou para Yuuri, e o desgosto se trancava em sua alma perturbada. Também havia cobiça impressa nas lentes quanto Ken fitava Conrad, porém o mais velho fingia não ver, convencendo-se que era apenas desejo adolescente.

- Ahn... – Gemeram em uníssono os mais novos, enquanto os corpos despidos estavam próximos demais e Conrad masturbava-os ao mesmo tempo, intercalando com sua boca e mãos. O Maou apoiou as mãos na mesa atrás de si, sentindo a ausência de roupas pesar em um frio assombroso, o passado desenterrado da biblioteca contrastando com as emoções de seus ocupantes.

As mãos de Murata pousaram calmas sobre os cabelos castanhos revoltos, embora a respiração acelerada indicasse certo desespero, logo captado por Conrad enquanto se afastava dos falos eretos de seus amantes. Como de praxe, foram deitados no tapete, já velho e puído pelo tempo, sem que ninguém adentrasse àquela parte do castelo para limpar.

Enquanto o Sábio deitava-se de costas, o corpo de Yuuri cobria o seu, buscando os lábios e apoiando os cotovelos no chão, dando liberdade restrita às suas mãos apenas aos cabelos negros de Murata, tão exóticos no lugar onde estavam.

- Dói... – O beijo foi interrompido pelo gemido tímido do Maou, ao ter sua entrada invadida por um dos dígitos do mais velho, lambuzado de saliva.

Um sorriso escárnio brotou nos lábios do jovem Sábio ao ver a expressão de prazer contido do outro. Mesmo com a cumplicidade do silêncio, Murata nunca impedia a personificação de seu prazer na voz. Ele costumava pedir mais, mais forte, e gritava de prazer, pois os gritos desconexos impediriam seus ouvidos de captar os sussurros mudos de amor do Maou, amor que ele repudiava por não se considerar digno. Murata mantinha-se em silêncio para não_ falar demais_. Expor seus segredos seria crítico.

O membro intumescido de Conrad postou-se em sua entrada, e sem preparação alguma ele clamou por espaço em estocadas pesadas. Era sempre assim, ele nunca preparava o Sábio para a invasão dolorosa, mas com Yuuri haveria sempre o carinho, o cuidado para não machucar, precaução que agora estava em dois dígitos massageando o corpo de Shibuya, sem esquecer de colocar-se para dentro do reto apertado do outro moreno.

As mãos de Murata foram para a cintura de Yuuri, apertando aquela região sem dó, na tentativa de conter a dor dilacerante que lhe arregaçava o rego. Se os atos já doeriam, as _palavras iriam matá-lo_. O descaso de Conrad para consigo era mascarado pelo carinho que ele tinha para Yuuri, apenas para Yuuri.

Retirando os dedos de dentro do Maou, o mais velho segurou com firmeza os quadris do Sábio, enquanto Shibuya engatinhava instintivamente para cima, encaixando a entradinha rósea no membro do outro moreno. Conrad respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o seu corpo necessitado de prazer imediato, e puxou com violência os quadris de Ken, enterrando-se numa estocada seca e dolorida.

- AHHhh !! – Os gemidos simultâneos chocaram-se com o prazer desesperado de Conrad ao ter parte de seu corpo sendo apertada tão forte, enquanto o mudo grito de dor escorria pelas pregas do Sábio e empapava-lhe as pernas. Era sangue, mas o único que se importaria seria Yuuri, que só descobriria a presença avermelhada no tapete ao fim do ato. Junto à estocada agressiva de Conrad, o balanço dos corpos fez o falo ereto de Murata enfiar-se na entrada já preparada de Yuuri, não lhe causando mais do que a sensação sublime de sexo e prazer.

Estarem unidos parecia acalmar-lhes os sentimentos. Os corpos latejavam, e as idéias de amor, carinho, dor, e repulsa já não mais pareciam lógicas. O mundo se resumia àquele cômodo. Shinou ficara no templo, Wolfram no quarto, em companhia de Greta, e já não mais haveria egoísmo ou culpa, se é que algum dia algum desses sentimentos ou pessoas os impediram de se tornarem um só naquela biblioteca esquecida.

Não tardou para o movimento se tornar cadenciado, alternando em estocadas fortes e rápidas, os falos a tocar-lhes o ponto mágico, e os lábios em gritos e palavras sem sentido até o prazer final, desfocando o resquício de pensamento lógico que ainda tinham e fazendo-os caírem exaustos sobre o tapete.

Em meio ao sangue e ao sêmen que maculavam o chão e os corpos, as palavras se impregnavam. O olhar dos três ocupantes da sala era vazio, enquanto as roupas escondiam as marcas e provas do ato que fizeram.

Yuuri e Conrad saíram da sala depois de Ken, em um silêncio agora agradável. Nos dias que se seguiriam, os olhares cobiçosos de Ken, o amor de Yuuri, a adoração de Conrad e a inveja se restabeleceriam, e os sentimentos selados nos lábios seriam colocados nos atos secretos da biblioteca, enquanto todos dormem e o mundo mudo é apenas deles para dizerem o que quiserem.

Palavras já não são necessárias, que se faça o silêncio.


End file.
